Control
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Control-- It's something that Alphonse craves, -needs-. Elricest, dominant!Alphonse, PWP.


**Title:** Control  
**Type:** Yaoi, PWP  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing:** Elricest  
**Warnings:** Elricest, smut, _very_ dominant Alphonse

_**A/N:**_ Kehehe~ Seme!Al is my favorite still. XD; Also, fun with _italics_ this time 'round, too!

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

_Control_.

It's something that Alphonse craves, _needs_. And it's something that Edward is more than willing to hand over to him. At no other time than during sex will Edward allow his brother to have such complete and utter control over him, making him do things with nothing less than a single word or glance.

And that is just what Alphonse does when his coppery eyes flick downwards, locking with Edward's, his pink tongue darting out to trace over supple red lips. A visible shudder runs through Edward. Alphonse sees it right away, lips quirking up into a suggestive grin.

"_Brother_..." he says, his voice soft and yet firm as any shouted words would be.

Edward, kneeling at the foot of the bed, straightens a little, looking at Alphonse where he leans up against the headboard of their bed, reclining and looking nothing short of utterly comfortable. Alphonse's eyes narrow slightly, and immediately, Edward's hands move to rest on the bed as he crawls up towards Alphonse. He doesn't rush; Edward knows that Alphonse will punish him for being too eager, just as he will if Edward moves too slowly. So Edward has practiced this, learned exactly what pace works best to please his baby brother.

As soon as Edward is near, Alphonse reaches down, slender fingers tangling in sun-spun hair. A flash of _pain_ through Edward's scalp, but he loves it, feels a pleasant shiver trace along his already-sensitive nerves. Just knowing that they're playing their little game tonight has put Edward on edge.

Alphonse grins, seeing how excitable his brother is already, and gives another tug on Edward's hair, pulling him up until their lips connect. Alphonse's tongue swipes out over Edward's bottom lip--w_et_..._ firm_..._ demanding_...--a silent command, and Edward opens his mouth with a soft, submissive mewl of a noise.

Alphonse's tongue slips into Edward's mouth; his brother's _taste_ is almost as addictive as this power that he holds over him. Both make Alphonse's heart pound in his chest, adrenaline seeping into his blood with each command that Edward follows, each request that is obeyed without the slightest hesitation. _Drunk_, he feels sometimes, with the rush that flows through his body.

A small yelp--not quite pained, more pleasured than anything--flows out into the kiss as teeth bite down on Edward's tongue, holding it in place for a few moments before Alphonse lets go. _Sharp_, the movement that pulls Edward's head back by his hair. _Sharper_ the bite that follows, marking the milky skin of his throat.

Edward swallows thickly, a shaking breath pulled into his lungs as he feels Alphonse's free hand running along his chest, lower, _lower_ until it finally presses against his groin, light and teasing as his fingers trace the outline of his erection. Edward pants, biting his lip as he holds still, knowing he can't move unless he's told to. For the briefest of moments, Alphonse's hand gives more pressure, just what Edward wants, but then he pulls away, both hands going to Edward's shoulders, rolling them over so he's on top now.

Edward's eyes widen and he lets out a quiet, startled noise before quickly relaxing--or at least, appearing to. While his body language and thoughts are submissive and calm, his heart and thoughts are both racing, his pulse stumbling over itself for a moment when he feels Alphonse's hands on his belt, hears the familiar _clink_ of the buckle as it's undone.

"Tell me how much you need me, Brother," Alphonse asks in a level, yet breathy and demanding tone.

Swallowing thickly, Edward's gaze follows after Alphonse as he sits up and moves to pull his belt off. Alphonse folds the leather and sets it aside, giving Edward a pointed look as he does so; Edward knows his brother won't hesitate to use the belt for... _other_ things, should he get too disobedient.

Edward doesn't realize that he's still staring at the belt, almost longingly, and that he hasn't answered to Alphonse's command. Not until there's a small growl and a sudden bite to his neck, leaving behind a mark that will linger long after this night is over.

"I said," Alphonse starts, reaching down to pop open the button on Edward's pants. "_How much do you need me_?" Alphonse's eyes flash as he grasps the metal tab of the zipper between his fingers, _just_ ready to undo his pants...

_... If Edward gives him what he wants_

"So much, Alphonse," Edward breathes out in a low voice, laced with need. His spine arches off the bed, legs spreading open and hips rolling slowly as he tries to entice his brother. "N-Now, God... I need you inside of me." A soft whimper of a noise, then, and his eyes widen just a little. "_Please_."

Before the last word even passes over Edward's lips, Alphonse tugs firmly at the zipper, pulling it down. The rough fabric of Edward's shorts drag over his erection as Alphonse works his pants lower, the cooler air of the room making his red, swollen cock twitch once his pants are down off of his hips.

Without warning, Alphonse moves off of Edward and rolls him over onto his stomach. One hand holds Edward's wrists behind his back while the other reaches for the belt. Before Edward can even form the words to protest, his hands are bound behind his back, palms facing outwards so he can't use any Alchemy, should he want to try to get away--_but he doesn't want to get out of this_.

Alphonse's show of aggression and power turns Edward on even more, makes his cock ache and twitch against the mattress beneath him. He can't help it; he starts to move his hips, grinding into the bed to get that slight bit of friction he needs. Alphonse watches, letting Edward move like that for a few moments before pressing on his hips and pinning him down against the bed. Edward bites his tongue, fighting back a whine. _Pressure, but no movement.._. Alphonse knows how quickly that will drive his brother mad.

Finally letting out a strained breath, Edward closes his eyes and tries to relax. _It won't be so bad_, if he's not so eager, not so _desperate_. He just has to stay ca--

A gasp as Edward feels a slick finger prodding at his entrance--_when did Alphonse have the time to get the oil?_--and slipping inside. Edward arches his back slightly, hips rolling and pressing out more as he lets out a soft groan. Alphonse lets out a small, darkly amused noise and Edward shivers, biting at his lip.

_Pain_ as a second finger slips into Edward's tight body, then _pleasure_ as the burn gives way to a flash of pleasure when Alphonse hits just the right spot inside of him, making Edward cry out. The older boy doesn't even know or care just what words are spilling over his lips, only caring for the pleasure searing across his every nerve, out along his limbs, sparking over automail ports, pooling at the base of his spine to make his hips rock with even more need.

Edward's voice catches in a whine when it ends suddenly, his brother pulling his fingers out of him in a slow movement; his hips twitch once more as Alphonse's fingers drag over his prostate one last time. Edward breathes out a groan, muscles tensing in anticipation when he hears the rough slide of a zipper being pulled down, then _wet_ noise behind him. In only a few more breaths, there's a warm body over his, pants rough against his thighs. A hand touches to his back, pushing his shirt up to expose his lower back and the curve of his ass.

"_I hope you're ready, _Brother_,_" Alphonse breathes out into Edward's ear.

Before Edward can form an answer--_Alphonse knows it will be a 'yes', regardless; he knows enough not to hurt his brother when they play this game_--, a cry catches in his throat at the thick heat that presses inside of him. It only takes one smooth thrust, and he's filled completely, panting and squirming, torn between letting himself adjust to the intrusion and wanting Alphonse to just go on, to give him that little spark of pain he always craves.

Alphonse watches for a moment, finally letting out a small noise of his own as he feels Edward's body trying to relax and stretch more to fit him. Small spasms move through Edward's muscles, tightening around Alphonse and making his hips jerk forwards, deeper into his brother's warmth. Edward cries out at the sudden movement, immediately pushing back into it with a slightly pained noise. That's all it takes for Alphonse to pull out, hitching Edward's hips up before bucking back in hard.

"_Alphonse_!" comes Edward's cry, loud and laced with both pain and need. He soaks in the slight burning and the ache in his lower back as he starts to move with his brother, legs spreading open wider. Alphonse's hands trail down to Edward's thighs, rubbing for a moment before pulling his legs open even further, until he feels resistance; _more_ pain for Edward to take pleasure in.

Slowly, Alphonse's eyes close and he leans forwards, burying his face into Edward's neck. Soft, golden hairs tickle at his face and he breathes in his brother's scent with a low groan; the breathy sound right by Edward's ear, makes him shudder and give a harder thrust backwards. Alphonse concentrates on every little noise that's made--_skin hitting skin; the slick, wet sound each time he forces himself back inside of his brother_--, every little movement and new sensation--_Edward's body gradually tensing more and more, the slow contractions of his muscles drawing Alphonse in deeper; the way Edward squirms beneath him so wonderfully_.

"_Come_," Alphonse bites out in a firm tone, knowing he can't last much longer. Edward shudders at the command. He's already so close, but just hearing the power and _threat_ that hides behind Alphonse's words drags him even faster to the edge.

Blushing, Edward grinds his hips down more now, rubbing himself against the bed again for that little bit of friction he needs to--

"_A-Alphonse_!" Edward shouts, back arching and hips snapping back to meet Alphonse's once more, forcing the younger boy's cock right into his prostate. A loud cry tears from his throat as he comes, trembling beneath Alphonse, his cum spilling out to stain the sheets beneath him. Only a few seconds alter, Edward fees Alphonse freeze above him, buried deep, hips jerking slightly as his hot, sticky release fills him.

Groaning softly, Edward shudders, chest heaving as he relaxes into the bed. The sex is over, so Edward _should_ be back to his old self again, should be outright demanding to be untied, to have Alphonse change the sheets and get a towel so he can clean up. But he's so exhausted this time that he just lays there, letting Alphonse pull out of him and start to untie his hands and move to roll him over, letting his brother have control over him for just a while longer.


End file.
